creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Adam Carl Castillo
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Broadway Centrum Philippines page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LOLSKELETONS (Talk) 13:57, March 22, 2013 PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the article listing with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS) there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See this rules post and these two tutorials for more information. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 06:17, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey I had to leave chat. Go ahead and write a message on my talk page. Thanks, MasterJC1 I had to leave chat. Send me the video link. MasterJC1 (talk) 14:22, April 8, 2013 (UTC)MasterJC1 Banned from chat You are banned from chat for One Week for the following reason: Using "gay" to reference someone or something If you are still banned from chat after the allotted time, please tell an or a . I didn't think you would be the kind of person to break a rule like this. Ugh. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 14:25, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Forgiven Okay, thank you for taking responsibility. I guess my attitude was the shock of such a nasty surprise, while reading the chatlogs. See you when your ban is done, Acie. --I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 14:54, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Unbanned You're right. Either way, a week passed. Removed the ban. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 14:01, April 20, 2013 (UTC) About the pasta you wrote It's pretty good. Haven't read pastas like this for a long time. It was refreshing. I would give it 9/10 And all I loved, I loved alone - Edgar Allan Poe (talk) 14:46, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made } |1= ( }|this one, specifically}}) |0|default=}} has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin, VCROC, and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in . LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 20:30, May 10, 2013 (UTC) About the pasta I found your pastas mainly the the man in the abandoned house and the ghost in the mirror are very lengthy and well done creepypastas. - OreoMonster99 SIG I made your signature MUCH nicer to look at now that the two oranges don't contrast. Icecreamcaekbot talk• 03:32, June 17, 2013 (UTC) I also added a tiny bit of padding so that part of your name didnt touch the border. Icecreamcaekbot talk• 03:41, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Paramore concert I'm going to the Paramore concert on the fifth of September!! I'm so excited!! :D :D Dervall (talk) 09:03, June 23, 2013 (UTC) ADAM ADAM ADAM!!! You remember that song by Paramore I had to sing this afternoon?? My mother recorded it, so if you want to check if I didn't embarrass Hayley, I could give you a link. If you don't want to, that'd be OK ;) Dervall (talk) 21:13, July 14, 2013 (UTC) here ya go: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pMgUDZ4GyAI Dervall (talk) 16:56, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Omghai Acie ACCIIEEEE Are you okay? I've missed chu :3 <3 Necrai 18:24, March 31, 2014 (UTC)